


Two Man Army

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital, The Young and the Restless
Genre: 10 Sentences, Crossover, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Two hot detectives should equal a lot of trouble.





	Two Man Army

**Skeptic:**  “I take it you don’t like ‘outsider’ help, do you, Falconeri” the question caused Dante’s darkened eyes to burn a hole into the forehead of the Genoa City Detective; however, he’d accept anyone’s help to save his wife.  
  
 **Red:** “Trust me, I just escaped an wedding shooting slash explosion about a week ago” Alex flashed Dante a half-grin, tucking a gun into his waistband before loading another, “I can handle the pressure of any situation, last names don’t intimidate me, especially ones I don’t recognize.”  
  
 **Rough:** “Why didn’t you tell me to back off, stop me” Dante could not reign in his anger, consistently throwing every available body into the nearest concrete surface and screaming his frustration; Alex shrugged his shoulders, checking the surround area, “You got the information we needed, and there were no witnesses around.”  
  
 **Whisper:** _Good luck finding every piece of her_ – Dante’s muscles wiggled with rage as he allowed Helena’s statement to fray the last of his nerves; out of nowhere, the cocky Detective reappeared to assure him, “We’ll find your wife despite that lie, and she’s going to be fine.”  
  
 **Heat:**  “Look, either you run and shoot or you leave your wife to die, up to you” Alex’s urge to rush into trouble head first would’ve been denied by Dante, criticized by Anna, but the urgency to save Lulu denied him the luxury of logic.  
  
 ***Rescue:** “You always this eager to fire” Dante’s question may have offended Alex if the steel wasn’t electric in his grip, if they hadn’t saved the PC Detective’s wife, if he hadn’t been reminded yet again of the way his job fed his addiction to adrenaline.  
  
 **Shake:** Dante hated to admit it, but it took an outsider's help to get him to see clearly; releasing his temporary partner’s hand, Alex had to smile to himself while gloating, “Didn’t I tell you I’d make things happen?”  
  
 **Crowd:**  Dante wanted to hide with his wife, live in seclusion for weeks, but he walked into interrogation to prevent them from railroading Alex’s methods – if it hadn’t been for him, Lulu would still be lost.  
  
 **Curve:** “I thought there were pretty things to look at in my small town” Alex’s wiggled his eyebrows at Dante, looking around the Haunted Star and thoroughly enjoying the sights Port Charles had to offer; patting his shoulder lightly, Dante handed him a beer, “You couldn’t get any of them, man, not a one.”  
  
 **Disappear:**  “If you ever need anything…” Dante trailed off at the awkwardness of their goodbye, uncertain of how to thank him for his work; Alex gave a firm nod, glancing around the PCPD one last time, “I will ‘cause your Cassadines got nothin’ on Victor Newman."


End file.
